Une main tendue
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Hinata a mal partout, il peut, il est fatigué, et il n'ose pas rentrer chez lui ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille, celle là qu'il tombe sur Lui. (Semaine de L'Os 7/12 - 13/12 Os numéro 4)


**Salut petites pousses de bambou**

 **Voici le quatrième Os, je ne ferais pas ce qui était censé être pour Samedi et Dimanche car je n'avais aucune inspiration pour les thèmes donné donc je me rattrape un peu avec celui ci. Bon il n'est pas excessivement long mais je l'aime bien malgré que les thèmes soit juste évoqué vite fait. Bref bonne lecture les petits!**

 **Avertissement: les personnages de m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

 **Thèmes: Différence et Chocolat Chaud**

Il pleuvait, il avait froid, non en faite il était carrément frigorifier, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et cela ne l'étonnait pas vue le temps et l'heure lui aussi aurait aimé être chez lui. Il avait mal un peu partout, il ne penserait pas que la victoire ferrait si mal, mais il fallait croire que ses adversaires n'avaient pas apprécier la défaite.

Il voulait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, et en même il ne voulait pas que sa mère et sa petite sœur le voit dans cette état, surtout sa petite sœur, elle en pleurait sûrement. Il était son héros et il ne voulait pas cacher cette image. Il se tint les côtes, il avait mal mais il était sur que rien n'était cassé sinon il ne marcherait pas aussi facilement, enfin facilement était un grand mot.

Il arriva enfin devant un Kombini, il hésita à rentrer, le personnel le prendrait pour un délinquant et le mettre sans aucun doute à la porte. Il se mit tout de même sous la devanture en espérant voir la pluie cessé rapidement, il s'assit avec une grimace et rapprocha ses genoux de son visage.

Ses vêtements étaient pleins de bout et, il en était persuadé, déchiré à plusieurs endroits, il pouvait sentir le froid s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements trempé. Il ne put retenir un frisson, quand un coup de vent se fit sentir. Il s'endormait presque, le match l'avait épuisé et sa fuite de la main de ses tortionnaires aussi. Il était tellement distrait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte automatique s'ouvrir mais pas assez pour ignorer la voix qui était entrain de râler au téléphone.

\- Oui Iwa-chan, je rentre chez moi. …. Non j'ai pas de parapluie, tu peux venir me chercher ! …, Iwa-chan est trop méchant ! Chouina l'homme

Ce dernier pencha la tête vers le petit recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne lui fallut même pas une demi-seconde pour reconnaître cette chevelure rousse, peu de monde dans la région avait cette même couleur de cheveux. Il avisa aussi les vêtements sale et compris dans l'ensemble ce qui était arrivé, il soupira.

\- Je peux te rappeler plus tard Iwa-chan ? …. Merci.

Puis il raccrocha et rentra a nouveau dans le Kombini, une fois à nouveau dehors il ouvrit son nouveau parapluie et tira de sa main libre le garçon accroupie. Ce dernier grogna sous la douleur, il avait mal partout, il voulut protester mais la poigne ce fit beaucoup plus ferme.

\- Oikawa-san …. Murmura-t-il.

Le grand roi ne lui répondit pas et continua de le traîner derrière lui, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps en jérémiade. Le petit roux ne résista que très peu, il n'avait de toute façon plus de force. Devoir être secourut ainsi lui donna l'étrange impression d'être faible, d'être la princesse qu'il fallait secourir car elle n'était pas capable de se défendre toute seule. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et des larmes couler sur ses joues, il renifla plusieurs fois avant de vraiment sangloter.

Il essuyait comme il pouvait, de sa main libre, son visage, mais il aurait fallu être idiot pour croire que son sauveur n'avait pas remarqué ses pleures. Ce dernier était agacé pourquoi fallait il que sa tombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi aucun coéquipier du gamin ne c'était aperçus de rien ? Après tout c'était eux qui aurait du être la et non lui ! Et en même temps une part de lui était heureux que ce soit lui qui l'ai trouvé et non Tobio, il essayait de se persuader qu'ainsi ça faisait de lui une personne meilleur que son kohai. Pourtant une part de lui, lui soufflait que c'était parce que malgré tout il s'était attaché au petit roux.

Il arriva enfin devant chez lui et lâcha enfin le garçon afin d'ouvrir la porte avant de s'emparer à nouveau du bras du blessé et de le tirer à l'intérieure. Il laissa le corbeau dans l'entrée après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et avoir pénétrer dans le couloir. Les sanglots du petit s'était tarie même si des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Il regarda un peu son environnement et constat que l'entrer s'ouvrait sur un couloir, deux pièces devaient se trouver sur le côté gauche et une autre sur le coté droit, juste devant l'escalier qui devait monter à l'étage. Oikawa réapparue en haut de ceci avec une serviette dans la main, et s'avança vers lui pour la lui poser sur la tête.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, tu vas aller prendre un bain.

Le garçon s'exécuta et suivit sont hôte jusqu'à la salle de bain, il enleva ses vêtements machinalement, s'en vraiment y penser, et ce glissa dans l'eau chaude qu'avait commencer à faire couler Tooru. Celui prit les affaires qui traînait et le mit dans la machine à laver avant d'aller lui en chercher des propres, il ne savait pas s'il lui en restait de son enfance mais il n'allait pas tergiverser trop longtemps, il lui prit donc un vieux jogging et T-shirt, cela serait amplement suffisant.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et constata que le garçon n'avait pas bougé de place, il soupira une fois de plus et se posa sur le bord de la baignoire en y entrant que ses pieds.

\- Lève toi Chibi-chan que je puisse te laver le dos !

\- Je-je peux le faire moi même.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression. Claqua-t-il.

Hinata ne se fit pas priez et se leva doucement dos au grand roi qui commença rapidement à passer le savon partout dans le dos du garçon. Il passa sur ses bras, et passa même sur ses jambes en frottant vigoureusement. Il lui passa tout de même le savon pour qu'il puisse s'occuper lui même de son torse et de ses parties intimes. Une fois bien savonné il le rinça et l'obligea à se rasseoir à nouveau dans l'eau chaude.

\- Penche la tête en arrière.

Il ne protesta pas et laissa le plus âgé lui laver les cheveux, il put apercevoir le haut de son visage, ses yeux était concentré sur la tache qu'il effectuait, il était imperturbable. Il lui rinça la tête et sortie du bain.

\- Sèche toi je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Il n'avait pas grand chose, si ce n'est une petit coupure sur la joue et les mains complètement égratigner, mais sinon c'était surtout des bleus qui allait sûrement se profiler sur son petit corps. Le châtain revint vers lui, avec une petite trousse à pharmacie et le linge propre. Il lui tendit un sous-vêtement qu'il enfila rapidement, celui ci lui était un peu grand mais grâce à l'élastique il ne tomberait pas. Il le fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret et commença à lui désinfecter ses plaies, il ne se plaignit pas et se laissa manipulé comme une poupée.

\- Bien maintenant que tu es propre et soigné enfile ça, et rejoins moi en bas.

Il s'habilla lentement, et constata que le bas était bien trop grand, pointant leur différence de taille, il aurait sûrement pesté sur la taille mais ce soir il n'en avait pas l'envie ni la force, il fit juste un ourlet en bas de chaque jambe et descendit les escaliers. Une fois en bas il fut reconnaissant a Oikawa d'avoir laissé ouvert la pièce accolé à la cuisine ou celui ci ce trouvait.

Il entra dans la pièce, il y avait un Kotatsu devant une grande télé, les volets étaient fermé ne laissant pas passé un rayon de lumière qui vu l'heure ne devait plus être présent. Il bougea d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise, le châtain entra dans la pièce une tasse fumante dans chaque main et le pria de s'asseoir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, il avait mit ses petits mains autour de la porcelaine et regardait avec instance le lait chocolaté. Il entendit le grand souffler, lui non plus n'avait pas encore entamer sa boisson. Il lui posa son téléphone sur la table, bien en évidence.

\- Appelle ta famille, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin je vais rentrer chez moi donc...

\- Sûrement pas. Le coupa-t-il. Avec le temps qu'il fait dehors tu vas juste attraper la mort et puis apparemment ça pourrait se transformer en typhon, tu vas devoir rester là au moins jusqu'à demain matin, alors appelle !

Il fit ce qui lui était imposé et composa le numéro de sa maison, il tomba rapidement sur sa petite sœur. Cette dernière cria de joie au téléphone et appela sa mère pour lui passer. Elle lui passa un savon pour ne pas avoir appeler plutôt, qu'elle s'était inquiété puis elle lui demanda ou il se trouvait et avec qui.

\- Oikawa-san, ma mère voudrait te parler.

Le garçon fut un peu surpris mais pris quand même le téléphone, elle avait une jolie voix troubler par l'inquiétude, il tenta de la rassurer comme il put et lui donna son adresse au cas ou. Puis il la salua poliment avant de raccrocher.

\- Bien je vais aller préparer de quoi manger, bois ton chocolat en attendant Oikawa fait les meilleurs chocolat chaud du pays. Dit il en prenant la pose.

Puis il repassa du côté cuisine tout en chantonnant après avoir avalé le breuvage dans sa tasse. Hinata le regarda faire un moment avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers lui et lui repointe la boisson du doigt un air contrarier sur le visage. Il trempa alors ses lèvres et prit une petit gorgé, et il ne put que confirmer ce que son senpai avait dit, c'était le meilleur chocolat chaud qu'il avait goutté de sa vie.

Tooru sourit en le voyant finir la tasse à grande gorgé avec les yeux pétillant, il se sentait fière de lui d'avoir redonné quelque couleur à se petit feinteur. La mère de Shoyo n'avait pas été dupe, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'il se retrouve assez loin de la maison à une heure aussi tardive, elle avait alors préciser sont plat favoris, et malgré que ce soit un plat qui se mangeait le matin il lui prépara tout de même. Après tout il méritait un peut de réconfort.

Il prépara rapidement le Tamago kake gohan et le plaça devant le nez du petit accompagné d'une soupe Miso. Il amena les baguettes, et se plaça à nouveau devant le petit roux.

\- Bon appétit ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils mangèrent dans le clame ce qui surpris tout de même le plus grand, après tout le garçon était connu pour son extravagance et il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulut le voir sourire, mais il était déjà heureux de ne plus le voir pleurer. Une fois le repas finit le garçon lui fit un grand sourire, son cœur loupa un battements et il répondit de la même manière. Puis il se pencha vers le corbeaux pour attrapé un grand de rit qui était collé sur sa joue.

Hinata rougit au geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il entendit le grand roi rire, signe qu'il se moquait de lui, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il était toujours affecté par ce qu'il lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, rien que le fait de ne pas être chez lui, lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin du retour.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le feinteur perdu automatiquement ses couleurs, il se sentait pathétique d'avoir subi ça et de ne pas avoir réussit à se défendre, il savait qu'il était moins musclé et moins fort que la plupart de ses camarades mais ça le faisait enragé d'être si faible.

\- Ils étaient combien ? Demanda le plus âgée.

\- Je ne sais pas peut être cinq ou plus.

Le passeur sera les poings, à cinq sur une personne c'était déjà quelque chose de lâche mais cinq sur un garçon chétif comme Shoyo c'était tout simplement des salauds. En faite il n'y avait pas assez de mot pour les qualifiés.

\- Sait tu qu'ils étaient ? Voulut-il savoir d'une voit dure.

Il secoua la tête négativement, il ne les avait jamais vue avant mais il les avait entendu parler et avait compris leur motivation.

\- Je sais juste qu'ils viennent de Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa voyait rouge, ça devait sûrement être des remplaçant qui n'avait pas apprécié que leur équipe perde alors que même n'avait pas pu être sur le terrain une seule fois. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Ushijima il était persuadé que ce dernier ne devait même pas être au courant, ce n'était pas son genre de s'abaisser à se genre de chose. Il irait lui en parler dès demain, malgré qu'il détestait se mec il savait qu'il punirait les fauteurs de troubles.

Le silence s'étala un peu, Tooru essaya de penser à autre chose et faisant la vaisselle, laissant le petit corbeaux seul. Une fois qu'il eut finit il inspira un grand essayant de ravaler sa colère et fit face aux petit roux avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Chibi-chan ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas trop.

\- Bien alors je te propose de regarder un film, on va dans ma chambre j'en ai plein sur l'ordinateur.

Ils montèrent à nouveau au premier étage, il laissa le garçon s'asseoir sur le futon et chercha un film qui pouvait être intéressant. Ils s'installèrent confortablement avant de mettre en route le film. Le plus jeune s'endormit rapidement et le passeur le suivit de près. Il se réveilla le lendemain dans la position des cuillères le petit au creux de son ventre. Ainsi il constata vraiment la différence de taille entre eux, même la largeur des bras et des jambes étaient totalement différente. Il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps et enfouie son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Oikawa-san. Murmura Hinata.

\- Hmm.

\- C'est assez gênant comme position. Souffla-t-il gêné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux déjeuner ?

\- Ah... je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud.

\- Ok.

Oikawa ne bougea pas pour autant il se sentait bien ainsi, et Shoyo tenta de s'extirper mais la prise du grand ne faisait que s'accentuer. Puis il finit par le lâcher avec un grand sourire et se leva pour préparé de quoi manger. Puis il embrassa le garçon sur la joue le faisant rougir.

* * *

 **Et oui encore un parring qu'on ne voit pas souvent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, après tout ils vont bien ensemble je trouve!**

 **Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
